


Underfell Sans x Reader (NSFW) Syringes and Sex

by catgak



Category: Undertale
Genre: Biting, Drugs, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Masochism, Needles, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Penetration, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgak/pseuds/catgak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>update: NOT EVEN CLOSE TO COMPLETED<br/>I posted this just after making an account on here so I had no idea what the hell was going on sorry I'll probably never finish this just saying beforehand thanks bye :)<br/>This is my own self-indulgent fic where a sort of scienctist-y, sadistic Sans injects a libido-increasing medication into the Reader & the two get to business. I just started writing this so I'm not sure whether I'll stick with 1st, 2nd, or 3rd person, but enjoy anyway.<br/>Reader has female anatomy and pronouns. Sexual stuff will be in the tags & note. Thank you for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underfell Sans x Reader (NSFW) Syringes and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This story is NOT for those who have ptsd or any discomfort towards:  
> Needle injected drugs, noncon/dubcon, ectodicks, sexual degradement, and/or masochism.  
> Please turn back now if the previous statement applies to you.  
> Minors are obviously not encouraged to read this, 18+ and older only.  
> Other than that, enjoy.  
> Leave a comment if u want.  
> Thank.

"Aaah," I groaned through the palm of his hand. WILL WRITE MORE SO IF UR READING THIS NOW SORRY ! (edit: This isn't a prank story I just never posted the rest from my computer cause it broke :// The chance I'll ever get to uploading this is less than 5%, sorry guys u can stop commenting lol)


End file.
